1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to riding toys, in particular sliding riding toys which are useful for entertaining children, with the provision of lights thereon to enhance the visibility and enjoyment of riders and spectators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple riding toys are well known in the prior art. Sleds, toboggans, sliding discs, even hospital trays have been used to provide a ride for amusement purposes.
More complicated riding toys exist, e.g. battery powered toy cars, trains, trucks, etc; gas powered go-carts; as well as wave-riding vehicles; miniature 4xc3x974""s; snowmobiles; and bicycles, to name a few.
It is known to mount lights upon vehicles to improve their visibility; see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,065 which discloses a lighting system for snowmobiles and the like. It is further known to provide lighting systems to various toys, e.g. a baby rattle (U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,535), a rocking toy (U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,329); a wheeled toy (U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,429); a chemiluminescent kite (U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,564); and to use lights themselves as a toy (U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,077). Various footwear are available with lights configured to blink when a wearer steps down upon them, and bicycle headlamps, tail lamps, and generators have been available for many years.
However, none of these toys provides for increased visibility and enjoyment of a sliding toy, such as a sled, toboggan, or disc, as such toys are usually designed for lightness of weight and a simplicity of construction. Applicants have developed a novel lighting system which is lightweight, aerodynamic, and provides a unique visual effect to improve the sliding experience.
An object of the present invention is to provide a unique lighting system for a sled, toboggan, sliding disc, or the like which provides an entertaining light show to both the rider and a spectator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a user selectable lighting arrangement for display as the sliding toy is utilized for recreation.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an essentially sealed light emitting apparatus as a portion of the structure of the riding toy.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a translucent or transparent member to a sliding toy which enables the rider and a spectator to simultaneously see a light display on a sliding toy.
To achieve these objectives in accordance with the present invention, the sliding toy and light arrangement of the present invention provides a light source, a supply of power, and a controller configured to reside within a structural element of the sliding toy of the present invention.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the structural member of the sliding toy according to the present invention is translucent or transparent to allow the rider and a spectator to view the pleasing light.
Other objects, features, and characteristics of the present invention as well as the methods of use of related elements will become more apparent upon consideration of the following description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein like reference numbers designate corresponding elements in the various figures.